Jake
The boyfriend of Deborah. Early Life Born in a small town near Eastbourne, he grew up in a normal family with not a lot people his age, he grew up being socially awkward but wanting to make friends. When he met with Deborah, he became interested in her and soon enough the two became an item. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti Deborah is dating Jake who is a few years younger than her. Daisy catches wind of this and being very concerned as Deborah has no parents she decides to try and get everyone involved to vet out whether Jake is a loser or not as in Daisy eyes he looks like a jerk and loser that will hurt Deborah. What ends up happening much to the couples shock that one after the other some of the town come to visit the couple to vet Jake. Dean Magnelo who lost his fiance on his wedding day, turns up to warn them that if you get married you may lose your love one like he had. Larry Lothario and Carry Parker turn up as he recounts his story when he was a womaniser, tells Carry's story of her relationship with John Strawberry and how much of a jerk her was to her and what happened to John afterwards and threatened Jake, making sure they were okay. Granny About to Die, went and then simply nearly died before Jake gave her mouth to mouth. Deborah fed up of this calls everyone involved to face her. Daisy says she was just looking out for Deborah. Deborah understands but wants them to let her live her life. She really likes Jake and hints they may one day get married. Daisy gets excited as she thinks about them getting married to which Deborah asks her to slow down. In the end Daisy gives both Deborah and Jake a hug which her hug with Jake is quite tight as she explains it is warning for him to not do anything bad with Deborah. Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise When Sean August is trying to find his date whom he met on the internet and he only knew as The Lady In Turquoise, Daisy comments that she is more concerned about Sean than she was about Deborah and Jake as at least they knew who Jake and could see who he was. Episode 11 The Salon Wars When Nanny Prescot and Daisy are catching up as to what is going on in the town, Nanny Prescot inquires about Deborah and Jake. Daisy says things are going very well with them and says that she may even be hearing wedding bells for the pair! Episode 17 Christmas Served With Chili Con Carne Deborah and Jake end up going to the Christmas Carol service at the church in Gracefield for Christmas day. They love the fact that it is snowing and that they can be with each other on Christmas day. Episode 18 2020 Vision When James Ramsey asks for everyone to reminisce about what had happened in the past year, Deborah gushes over the fact she started dating Jake this year to which Daisy says that if Deborah still needs any help to make sure he is not a loser that she is there. Episode 21 What Have We Found Ourselves in When Daisy talks about a couple getting married Nanny Prescot asks whether it was Deborah and Jake to which Daisy says they are not engaged.